


The Ideal

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Luna Lovegood, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Ginny does everything she can to prove that her girlfriend, Luna, is in fact a girl. That even includes inviting her to the Gryffindor tower to show everyone that the girls' dormitories accept her.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	The Ideal

Ginny loved her girlfriend Luna, she was so funny and odd and wonderful and just beyond words. She was a great friend, person, and girl. The only problem was that others at Hogwarts had a bit of a problem with accepting or even acknowledging that last fact because when Luna first came to school, she had been a boy.

But in the three years that Luna had been attending Hogwarts, she figured out that she was indeed not a boy, but a girl. She changed her name, grew out her hair, and even took to wearing the girls Ravenclaw uniform (even though she already did that sometimes, her realization about herself made it permanent). And while a large group of people were accepting (and maybe just a bit confused at first) of this and glad to hear that Luna was happy with herself, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, and even Ron; much of the school took the ignorant approach and just disbelieved and denied who Luna was. They called her by her old name that made Luna deeply upset, they referred to her as a boy, and even made her sleep in the boy's dormitories of the Ravenclaw tower.

The things the other students and even teachers for that matter, made Ginny upset, and she knew that they made Luna upset too but Luna was never good at communicating her anger. Whenever someone called Luna by her old name, Ginny always loudly spoke Luna's real name. Whenever someone spoke about or to Luna using the wrong pronouns, Ginny interrupted them every single time to correct them. Some people Ginny could get through to, like the teachers (except Snape, but then he was a slimy hairball that one would find in their shower drain and not a person), under her influence they called Luna by her correct name and pronouns.

But.. There was still so much Ginny wanted to do for Luna, she wanted to make every single person in Hogwarts- no every person both in the wizarding and muggle worlds believe in her. And Ginny had concocted the perfect plan to start doing so. It was simple really, all she did was invite Luna to sleepover in the Gryffindor tower.

***

Ginny kept glancing up every time the portrait hole swung open that evening, so much that Ron asked her if she had a caffeine twitch. She threw him a glare and just went back to her homework, she was supposed to be writing an essay for herbology on the differences between a rose bush and a Wilting Wilma plant; a flower that looked exactly like a dying red rose bush, it's main difference that it shot poisonous thorns at anyone who got too close to it. She was just putting her quill down to write about the effects of its poison in the human body when suddenly the common room went oddly quiet.

Ginny looked up and was unsurprised to see Luna standing in front of the portrait hole. She wore a long, violet, nightgown that went past her knees. Under her arm she had a battered looking stuffed frog with a few mismatched green and brown patches all over it. "Hello everyone," Luna said, smiling softly, "Dinner was very nice today." Then she spotted Ginny and the others in a few chairs near the fire and started over to them with a wave.

As Luna walked over to them Ginny could hear the uncontained whispers of his fellow Gryffindors, they made her mad. "Hello,  _ Luna!"  _ She said brightly, "Glad you could make it."

"I'm so happy you invited me too," Luna beamed, looking around the common room. "I was always curious to what this place looks like.. It feels like a cozy place to spend the evenings after dinner."

"It's pretty cozy in that cramped lift sort of way," Hermione smiled from a large chair where she sat with Ron and Harry. "That's a nice- frog you have, Luna," She pointed to the stuffed animal under Luna's arm.

Luna held up the frog, "Oh thank you! His name is Preston Pratt Jr. I've had him since I was a baby."

Ron snickered something but after being elbowed in the ribs by both Harry and Hermione he cursed, "Yeah! Great frog! I've got a bear at home named Zeus." He rubbed his ribs awkwardly, glaring at Hermione and Harry who pretended not to notice.

"Yeah he's uh.. Cute," Harry pushed up his glasses, "I never had a stuffed animal or anything growing up with the Dursleys. What happened to the first Preston?"

With a gasp, Luna clutched her frog close to her chest. "Harry, you've never had a stuffie? I'll just have to make you one then!" While Harry was doing his best to politely reject her offer, she spoke over his stuttering. "And Preston Senior was executed for high crimes against the state." She slowly shook her head, giving Preston a gentle pat. "It was so unexpected… He was such a wonderful frog."

"Er-" Harry looked over at Ginny, looking a little uncomfortable. "Didn't you want to show Luna your room? Maybe get Preston tucked into bed or something."

"Oh yeah-" Ginny blinked, she had been distracted at thinking how cute Luna had been with her little frog. She stood up and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, "Come on, there's no one in my dorm right now," She smiled warmly.

Luna only nodded and gave Ginny's hand a faint squeeze. She followed behind Ginny, her eyes looking nervously around the Gryffindors watching them as Ginny took her to the staircase that lead to the girls' dormitories.

Ginny had just set foot on the first stair when someone suddenly spoke behind them, breaking the small murmurs of Gryffindors that had filled the room since Luna had arrived. "Wait! I can stand for you bringing in a student from another house, as long as they're not Slytherin of course-" It was a sixth year girl with black hair and an ugly scowl. "But Lazarus," Her eyes traveled to Luna in distaste. "He can't go into the girls dorms no matter how hard you try! And even if boys could go into the girls dorms, it would make everyone else uncomfortable to have a boy in their dorm. We don't care if he's your boyf-"

" _ This,"  _ Ginny snapped her head around, talking in a stern tone that sounded so similar to her mother that her brother's eyes widened. "Is Luna,  _ she  _ is a girl." Her eyes traveled down to Luna who was holding very still under her with her head down, her long hair obscured her face. Ginny could feel her apprehension just by holding her hand and it made her heart break. "And if you don't believe  _ her,  _ or  _ me,  _ or any other person in this school with more brains than wombat droppings, then maybe you would know that." Her cheeks grew ruddy and hot with the aggravation of having to say the same thing over and over. "But since you think that it's any of your business," She smirked, the whole common room had fallen quiet and the girl who spoke out was looking paler than Moaning Myrtle. "How about I show you proof that Luna is a girl? Magic!"

Hermione was actually the one who helped Ginny think up the plan in the first place. She had told Ginny how the girls dormitories wouldn't allow boys to enter but the boys dormitories would allow girls and the idea grew from there. It all made sense to Ginny, all she would have to do was to have Luna enter the girls dormitories, and then it would  _ prove  _ to everyone that Luna was a girl.

"C'mon, Luna…" Ginny whispered to Luna, "Let's show them."

Luna looked up at Ginny and the rims around her eyes were red, she looked like she was going to cry. But she clutched her frog stuffy closer and nodded. She took the first step of the staircase and nothing happened. Slowly Ginny climbed in front of her and Luna followed. The stairs stayed solid and unmoving the whole time.

When they reached Ginny's dorm room, Ginny opened the door and pulled Luna in with a giant smile. "That'll give them something to talk about until someone tries to kill Harry again," She joked, pulling Luna into her chest.

Luna looked up at Ginny with a smile and kissed her, "Thank you, Ginny, maybe they'll believe me now."

"They have too!" Ginny wobbled over to her bed and fell down on it with Luna besides her. "And maybe you'll be able to sleep in the girls dorms now! You've proven you're a girl so there's nothing stopping you."

With a soft nod, Luna's smile fell slightly, "I just wish.. Wish we didn't have to go through all this commotion to make them see who I am. It's embarrassing, thank you for sticking up for me." She cupped Ginny's cheek, "You have every quality of an ideal Gryffindor, and an ideal girlfriend."

Ginny pressed her forehead against Luna's, "I'm doing the bare minimum to be a good girlfriend,  _ you're  _ the ideal girlfriend here, Luna. And I love you for it."

That night, Luna had an undisturbed sleepover with Ginny and Hermione. And the next day, arrangements were made for a new bed to be put in the third years girls' dormitories, Luna got to sleep in that bed the very next night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write some trans linny for a while and since it was finally brought to light to everyone that Rowling is a terf, I thought it fitting to write it now!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
